Ice cream proposals
by sibiix3
Summary: Sara and Leonard would do anything for free food. So they do. And most of the time, they get the food. Captain Canary fluff!


_Don't you just looove cheesy promts? I certainly do! So enjoy and leave a review! :)_

As he got to his knees, he grinned. She was looking beautiful as ever. Her golden hair fell in light waves over her shoulders and her eyes shone in a bright blue. Oh, he loved her so much. When he first saw her on that rooftop, he had of course noticed her beauty instantly, but he never would have thought of them becoming more. He didn't even intended becoming her friend.

But it just happened. Between rounds of cards, bar bawls and occasionally deep conversations, they got to know each other. They already knew that she was an assassin and he a crook. But what they didn't knew was that they weren't so different. She was strained with darkness inside of her, constantly fighting to be let out and longing for blood. He was fighting his own demons which were almost as old as himself, thanks to his abusive father. Both of them knew what it feels like to be ruined. Both of them knew what it feels like to question every single good thing that found its way into their lives, because _clearly_ they didn't deserve this.

But despite both of them having so much darkness in themselves, together they had finally found a bit of light, something they hadn't found in a really long time. Together, they were good.

So now they were in that diner, Len on one knee in front of her, fishing a small black box out of his pocket.

"Sara, light of my life, will you marry me?"

"I… of course, Len!" She squealed and pulled him into a kiss.

Like in those cheesy movies, people around them started clapping and wishing the couple all their best. Even the owner of the diner approached them to congratulate.

"This was so cute! I wish you two all the best for your future. And to celebrate this," he nodded to one waiter, "please, this is for you. No better way to start a new stage of life with delicious food on the house!" He offered.

"Oh, wow, thank you so much." Sara said as the man got back to the kitchen. After the waiter went to another table, Sara couldn't hide the grin anymore.

"We gotta stop this someday, you know?" She giggled, taking the first bite of the dish. It was heavenly.

"Yeah, sure." Len just grinned, eating some fries. Sure, this fake proposal thing was kind of a dick move, but hey, it was fun! Plus, free food. Who doesn't like free food? Only maniacs. And it wasn't as if they threatened the guy to give them food.

After they had finished another mission, Rip gave them one of those rare free days in 2016. So after they had met up with Laurel, who had to go to some boring meeting, the two of them were walking through the streets of Star City. When they had reached a small pond in the middle of the park, they sat down on a bench and watched the ducks get fed. Sara looked a bit around when she noticed a familiar ice cream truck.

"When Laurel and I were kids we used to come here and buy strawberry ice cream from the truck over there. Well, usually she bought it. And I ate most of it", she explained laughing. Life had been so much easier when she was a child. The hardest decision she had to make was weather she wanted strawberry or chocolate ice cream. She always chose strawberry.

As she still looked at the truck with a few kids standing in front of it, she hadn't noticed how Len shifted from the seat next to her to his knee in front of her, until she felt something in her hand. Surprised she looked down and noticed the small black box with a smirk. This time it was open and the ring it was just beautiful. Here they go again.

"Hey." Len smiled, gently brushing a strand of golden hair out of her face.

"Hey." She replied.

"You look gorgeous" He stated, making her blush. That one was… new in their… thing.

"I hope I can watch you being gorgeous for the rest of my life. I hope I can stay with you and that we can grow old together so that I won't ever miss any of those smiles of yours. I hope I can be there for you, whatever will happen. I hope I can be there when you're happy, but also when you're feeling sad and miserable, so that I can try to make you smile again. I want to be there for you. Sara, I love you. And I admire you so much. I really hope you will allow me to stay around. So, now that we got this whole feeling stuff over us," She made him pause for a moment when she giggled. "I'm asking you Sara, will you marry me?" He finally asked.

For a few seconds none of them said a word. The blonde was stunned by the word she just heard. They were so beautiful to hear, she almost teared a bit up. But just almost.

"Yes, yes of course!" She whispered breathlessly as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"You were right that ice cream is great!" Leonard had to admit.

"It is, but what a shame it didn't work this time!" Sara laughed, earning a confused look from the man beside her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean you took so much effort in it, like this whole speech, I almost cried! And the ring is so… so perfect, where did you actually get that?" She asked grinning.

Len only blinked.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" He asked calmly.

"Uh… No, wh- Oh shit, Len!" Her eyes grew wide.

"Uh, it's, it's okay, really. I mean, of course you wouldn't think it was real. We're doing this so often. I should've clarified. I'm sorry, just forget…" Len muttered, but got interrupted when Sara kissed him hard.

"Ask me again." She said breathless.

"What?"

"Ask me again."

"You don't have to…"

"Len."

For a moment Leonard just stared at her. Then he took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"Will you marry me, assassin?" He smiled. She did the same.

"Of course, crook."


End file.
